


Smitten

by LumosLyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, Disney, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra
Summary: Hermione’s eyes trailed over his body, forcing her gaze to remain impassive as she surveyed the costume he’d chosen. She forced back a swallow and clutched the books in her hands closer to her body. “You look a bit ridiculous.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: A Very Dramione/Drarry/Reylo/Disney Birthday Celebration for Caitlincheri28





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlincheri28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/gifts).



> A birthday drabble and a doodle for CaitlinCheri! Happy birthday, darling! <3

“Well? What do you think?” he asked, spreading his arms wide and turning in a circle. 

Hermione’s eyes trailed over his body, forcing her gaze to remain impassive as she surveyed the costume he’d chosen. Dark gray trousers were tucked into crisp dragonhide boots while the white ruffles of a linen shirt peeked out from beneath a dove gray vest. A heavy wool jacket wrapped around him, and she nearly lost her composure as she realized he’d either had it custom made in the colours of his House, or he’d simply charmed a costume he’d found. A dark leather belt wrapped around his middle, the ornate buckle emblazoned with the emblems of his lineage. Perhaps the most surprising of all was that he’d grown his hair, likely with a potion, and had it neatly bound at the back of his head. 

She forced back a swallow and clutched the books in her hands closer to her body. “You look a bit ridiculous.” 

He gaped at her, pitch rising and lowering and he took a step forward. “Ridi—Granger, I do not look ridiculous.” 

A smile rose over her lips and she reached out, fingers brushing the dark wool of his jacket, embellished with green. “And it’s simply a coincidence then that you’ve decided to take quite possibly the most  _ Gryffindor _ character of the entire movie and turn him into a Slytherin?” 

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, heavy gaze making her heart flutter as he stared at her with something entirely too close to  _ intention _ in his eyes. She couldn’t help but admit that his interpretation of Gaston and the way those bloody trousers hugged his thighs made her insides liquify, but she wasn’t about to let him know that. 

“Perhaps he would’ve fared better if he used a bit more subtlety.” 

Hermione laughed. “He was a sexist brute. Don’t even get me started on everything inherently wrong with his character. Anyone who eats that many eggs for breakfast is clearly, to use Ron’s turn of phrase,  _ barmy _ .” 

“If anyone could’ve put him to rights it was Belle, he was smitten.” 

The books shifted in her arms. “It’s possible, but they were ill suited from the beginning. He should’ve listened to her and respected her refusal, then perhaps they could’ve formed at least a tentative friendship.” 

A cheeky smile curved over his mouth, gray eyes alight with mischief and Hermione instantly knew she was in trouble. “Somehow, Granger, I don’t think he was thinking with his brain.” 

Her cheeks flushed and his smile only grew. “Even if he was thinking… with other things… it doesn’t change the fact that Gaston is a horrible example of how to pursue a woman. About the only thing he had going for him is that he was handsome. By all means, he was a caveman dressed in a pretty frock.” 

He leaned forward slightly and Hermione suddenly felt very exposed, despite the fact that her own costume left her quite modestly covered. “And how should one pursue a woman, Granger?” 

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat and she pushed away the urge to lecture him about the fact that women were neither conquests nor prizes. Instead, she simply held out the books in her hands, putting the next move in his. 

“Well, you can start by carrying my books.” 


End file.
